


Say My Name

by EndlessPossibiliTaes



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Chastity Device, Dildos, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Needy Kim Hongjoong, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top Song Mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessPossibiliTaes/pseuds/EndlessPossibiliTaes
Summary: Hongjoong hasn’t been touched in weeks. Ever since he got caught riding his fingers while Mingi was in the shower, the younger has been dancing around Hongjoong. He had been wearing a chastity belt every time Mingi left to go out the door.Hongjoong secretly touches himself while Mingi goes out.





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t edit don’t kill me

 

Hongjoong checked the window at least seven times since Mingi left.The house was quiet except for the sound of the air freshener going off every 15 minutes. He stared out the window for another minute to make sure Mingi didn’t come back for anything he forgot. 

 

He was alone. Completely alone. He was thanking any god that made Jongho’s car break down. Mingi being the amazing friend he is, goes to pick him up from his job.

 

Hongjoong hasn’t been touched in weeks. Ever since he got caught riding his fingers while Mingi was in the shower, the younger has been dancing around Hongjoong. He had been wearing a chastity belt every time Mingi left to go out the door. The belt surrounded his cock in cold metal, curving between his toned thighs and erecting into a butt plug that was barely thick enough for him to feel. Not long enough to give him any sort of pleasure.

 

But today was different. Mingi was gone picking up Jungho to bring him home.Hongjoong has nearly 30 minutes to himself. So he starts off by finding the key. He throws off his pants and leaves them outside the bathroom door. He knows Mingi hides it under the bathroom rug, inside a tile on the bathroom floor. He squealed, quickly placing the key into the lock that’s between his legs. He curved his hand in, his wrist hurting from the position as he tried to find the key hole. 

 

After finally pushing the key in he twisted his wrist uncomfortably and finally heard the click of the lock opening.

 

“Yes!” He screamed, taking off the Chastity belt and running out of the bathroom,leaving both the tile up and the belt on the floor.

 

Hongjoong reaches under the bed and grabs a black and pink box. Once he has it in his lap he throws the top off, taking out the realistic dildo. The silicon was a light skin color, a suction cup just under the balls, veins adorning all over the 9 inch toy. A small bottle of lube rested next to where the dildo was. 

 

He flipped open the cap on the lube and stuck the dildo onto the wooden floor of his shared bedroom. He felt a tingle in his stomach, the nervousness and readiness of finally being filled.He puts on one of Mingi’s shirts that was in the hamper.The smell of his boyfriend was so nice. A mixture between cologne and his natural smell.. 

 

Hongjoong pours a generous amount of lube over the dildo and rubs it along the toy to warm it up. He turns around and settles over it, letting the tip touch his ass cheek. He takes a deep breath,looking between his legs at the large balls of the dildo that peeks under him. He slowly goes down, feeling it slide between his cheeks , but not going in. He tries again, rolling his hips to try and find his needy hole.

 

“Please , please.” Hongjoong begged to no one. He looked up and grabbed the dildo under him, getting impatient by the second. The tip breached his hole and Hongjoong mewled. He continued to slide down until he had to spread his legs a little more to push it deeper, ass clapping against the cold hardwood floor.”Fuck, yes.”

 

Hongjoong began bouncing on the toy. His mouth was gaped open, head thrown back in complete bliss as the toy reached every place that hadn’t been touched in what feels like years. He bites his lip, tears pricking his eyes as he picks up the pace. It’s so good, it’s so much entering and dragging along his neglected prostate. He almost feels helpless because he doesn’t want to stop but his legs are fatigued. He leans forward and braced his hands against the floor to even out his weight so he can keep going. 

 

This angle seemed to have only increased his sensitivity. Loud screams were echoing through the small house. A single stream of drool was dripping from his lip and onto the floor .” So good. So so- Mingi!” His moans couldn’t be held back anymore. He arched his back and sat up straight again, hands combing through his light brown hair and pulling at the strands.” Fuck me,Mingi! Please!” He beggedhis imagination, the sound of his ass hitting the floor with every time the dildo entered deep into his slippery hole.

 

He felt the need tug at his stomach. It was so good. His moans became higher and higher, voice cracking and becoming hoarse. His pleas turning into desperate babbles. He was so lost in his pleasure that he didn’t even notice the door closing and the footsteps thatclimbed the stairs.

 

“Having fun,Joongie?” Mingi asked as he stood in the doorway. Hongjoong stopped bouncing and let out a deep sigh. So close. So fucking close. He pulled up off the dildo, gasping once it left his hole. He turned at stayed seated on the floor looking up at his boyfriend. Hongjoong has tear stains on his cheeks, cheeks red and hair a complete mess from his activities.

 

“Mingi-“

 

“On the bed. Face down ass up.” Hongjoong looked up at him bewildered . When he didn’t move Mingi took a step forward and undid his belt.”Now.” He said calmly. Deep voice full of dominance that shook Hongjoong. His voice alone made him crumble into submission. The older of the two got up and crawled into the bed on all fours. He heard the belt drop and felt a dip in the bed where he assumed Mingi was . The cold lube touched his ass and as Mingi poured it over his hole. 

 

One finger was pressed into his hole and Hongjoong was already a mess. He twisted and squirmedas Mingi curled the long finger into his spongy insides,pressing against his prostate.

 

“Please Mingi , please fuck me.”

“Sir .” Mingi corrected, aiming at harsh slap right on Hongjoong’s ass.

“Sir.” He started off weakly, “ Fuck me. I need it.”

 

“But you just fucked yourself, spoilt fucking brat.” Mingi motioned towards the dildo still stick to the ground. “ Aren’t you satisfied?” He asked, voice pitched in a teasing tone.

 

“Please!” Hongjoong cries desperately.” Please Sir, I’ll be a good boy, I’ll be good for you just please fuck me.” He was a mess. A mess under Mingi. Mingi’s mess.

 

When the finger was no longer teasing his prostate Hongjoong babbled pleases and begged for his boyfriends dick.

 

It wasn’t until he fell forward at the sudden entrance of Mingi’s hot cock entering him that he shut up and took it, lips glued together and fists balled up in the sheets. Silence filled the room as Hongjoong held his breath,face turning more red with every stroke. 

 

When Mingi gripped his hips and pressed him into the mattress, Hongjoong couldn’t take it anymore. He spread his legs a little more, small moans and sharp gasps leaving his lips.

 

“ Ah- oh fuck. Fuck, Mingi.” Hongjoong finally said, eyes rolled back as Mingi reduced him to a puddle of pleasure “Ah-Ah shit!” Mingi smirked behind him, his pace becoming much more rigorous. Skin slapping together and the bed rocking back and forth.

 

Hongjoong didn’t realize he was cuming until the way wetness touched his thigh. He felt everything now. Every push and pull. The numbness in his legs was replaced with a tingle of pleasure wacking his body. It felt so good that it started to hurt.” I can’t-“ he cried, letting go of the sheets and falling limp under Mingi. 

 

“You can do it baby. Be a good boy and take it for me, Ok?” His finger left marks on Hongjoongs waist. He drew them up his back until they met the brown mullet, gripping the hair and pulling it roughly. Instead his hand gripped the back of his neck, fucking deep into Hongjoong until he filled his boyfriend up with the warm cum he had been craving for weeks now. That full warm feeling that he loved. 

 

“What do you say, baby?”

 

“Thank you, Sir.”he answered weakly , body giving out under Mingi. As he pulled his limp dick out, cum dripped from Hongjoongs ass and spilled onto his thigh .

 

“Let me clean up babe.”

 

“Later.” Hongjoong grabbed Mingi’s shirt.” Stay.” Eyes closed and voice groggy from being fucked out twice. Mingi shook his head at his tired boyfriend, but laid down with him anyways. 

 

“My lazy baby.”

 


End file.
